


Mutterings

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [182]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dementia, Fallen Angels, Gen, POV Second Person, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You may not be as aware of your surroundings as you'd prefer, but you've learned to accept the clearer moments for the gifts they are, particularly if they bring prophecies with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutterings

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 30 July 2016  
> Word Count: 235   
> Prompt: 55. things you said under your breath  
> Summary: You may not be as aware of your surroundings as you'd prefer, but you've learned to accept the clearer moments for the gifts they are, particularly if they bring prophecies with them.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, nebulously set two weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: The whole phenomenon surrounding dementia has always fascinated me in ways that are difficult to explain. My father's maternal grandmother had dementia and I remember the stories of how much it hurt my grandmother to visit her mother and not be recognized at all. I didn't personally get to visit with my great-grandmother enough to see this happening, but my father, sister, and brother all told me stories about it. In some ways, I treat Margot's dementia like hers, with the addition of the muteness and catatonic states. The way I'm portraying Margot may not ring true to others, but it's how I see this going, particularly given that my headcanon says the strokes and dementia were brought on by John poisoning her.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

She's been watching you for weeks; nothing escapes that single all-seeing eye. You may not be as aware of your surroundings as you'd prefer, but you've learned to accept the clearer moments for the gifts they are, particularly if they bring prophecies with them. They've told you that you have made predictions when you have no recollection of even being aware of anything but the memories locked in your head with you.

"You shouldn't worry so much about when the gift comes upon you like that," she says, but you can't help scowling at her. She laughs then, feet swaying back and forth as she perches on a table near your chair. "You have served the Beast well, you have served Power well."

"I have served well, but I am still punished with this infirmity?"

"You are rewarded with your life and your moments of normalcy again. The serpent considered permanently silencing you and your gift."

"And now he's the one dead and forever unheard again." Without thought, you mutter, "May he rot in the worst pits of Hell for what he did."

She laughs again. "That is a given. He suffers for eternity; you need have no fear of that."

"Good. It's what he deserves. That man is not the man I fell in love with and married. I'd have _that_ young man back in a heartbeat, but not the one that replaced him."


End file.
